Crashing Waves
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo and Shou were opposites in every way, including with the way they felt about the ocean. But Shou's fear of the sea brought him even closer to his older brother and lover. Ryo x Shou AKA Zane x Syrus. INCEST. EXTREMELY fluffy!


Title: "Crashing Waves"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Ryo x Shou (Zane x Syrus)

Genre: Romance, fluff

A/N: Let's see...I have a chapter I need to write, an AMV that's half-finished, THREE requests that I should be working on...but instead I write this. xD What's my excuse? Well, I had this idea for a long time now but I've been too lazy to write it. 8D; Plus I was looking through my stories again and it makes me laugh how I ADORE Fluffyshipping, and yet every single story I wrote from them is angsty and borderlines on abuse. 8D;;; So I decided that I would lighten up and actually write a HAPPY and FLUFFY story for them!! The Marufuji brothers are fun to make sad because they're both so pretty and angsty, but I want to be nice to them once and a while too. xD This story takes place in season one. I hope you guys enjoy this!!

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!! It also contains **INCEST** meaning that there will be a ROMANTIC relationship between two BROTHERS!! If either of these things offend you then please do not read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of the related characters. All of the following situations, however, are completely mine.

* * *

Wave after wave crashed against the dock. The stars glistened prettily in the azure waters. The lighthouse cast its glow over the ocean, silently giving its comfort and warning to all who saw it. Silence was overcome in the area. It was like time had stopped. A salty breeze blew, as a reminder that it _was_ late at night and then minutes _were_ passing by despite what it seemed.

The sight that anyone would see if they stood upon the cliff, overlooking the ocean and lighthouse; was a pretty rare sight indeed. Ryo Marufuji was standing at the lighthouse which everyone in Duel Academia was used to. But beside him, small and cherubic, and looking almost awkward when compared in grace to his older brother, was Shou Marufuji.

Though they were brothers, no one ever saw the two talk to one another. Occasionally Shou would get picked on by one of the upperclassmen and if Judai wasn't there, Ryo would threaten and hurt anyone who dared to touch his baby brother. But other than that, the two didn't seem to have what was a brotherly relationship.

Things were always more than meet the eyes.

In fact, Ryo and Shou _did_ have a relationship together. But it was more than anyone could have expected. Ryo and Shou were more than just brothers, they were involved in what was a _romantic_ relationship, and they had been in it since Shou turned 9 years old; far before Ryo had even entered Duel Academia.

To keep things a secret, they wouldn't show any affection towards each other in public, or barely talk about one another. It made Ryo sad, often, to have to hide everything that he felt about his brother. To only watch him from afar, to act like he was nothing more than a distant relative than even a big brother.

It hurt Shou as well. Though happy with him, his low confidence constantly made him feel like he was inferior to his older brother. He felt as though he wasn't good enough to even be in his brother's presence let alone be his lover. Ryo, however, always managed to take his doubts away when they were together. When Ryo held Shou in his arms, kissed him on the forehead and cheek, Shou felt like everything was right. When Ryo held their hands together, intertwining their fingers, Shou felt like they were but two puzzle pieces that had just been put together. He felt as if they belonged together.

Ryo's expression was blank as he stared out at the ocean. There were shadows surrounding both boys, but the dim light from the lighthouse made things seem serene and almost romantic. Neither had said anything for a very long time, but the feeling wasn't anywhere near awkward. Just peaceful, relaxing.

Ryo was able to stare out at nothing for hours without saying a word. It made Shou question what was on his mind and sometimes that thought alone was what nerved him. Shou tried to mimic the way Ryo stood, tried staring out at the ocean with just one thought on his mind, but his mind was always so unintentionally scattered. His mind would switch from thought to thought and he couldn't even just concentrate on one scene in front of him.

He stared at the ocean some more, then up at the lighthouse, then over at Ryo, a light blush coming over his face as he did so, quickly turning away.

This finally caused Ryo's attention to turn away from space. "Hm? Something wrong, Shou?" Shou jumped, slightly, just because he wasn't expecting his older brother to suddenly talk. "Ah!! N-no, it's nothing! I'm fine!"

Ryo chuckled and smiled, lightly leaning down to kiss the top of Shou's head. Shou looked down shyly, always feeling a secret and special warmth take over his body when Ryo treated him in this way. He loved being taken care of by the older bluenette.

Ryo seemed to have sense what Shou was feeling at the moment so without a word; he wrapped his arm around the little bluenette. Shou felt immediate comfort at the touch, and snuggled against Ryo's arm, shyly moving closer to the older boy.

This was one of the positive sides of Ryo and Shou's relationship. They were closer than normal couples because they had an extra bond that they were able to share with each other. They were so close that they were even able to sense the other's feelings and insecurities. Or at least Ryo had that gift. He always seemed to know just what Shou was thinking or feeling.

They were quiet for a few more minutes.

Shou suddenly looked up at Ryo, "Oniisan," He started, causing Ryo to blink. "Why...do you like watching the ocean so much? You always stand here alone, and you could stare out at the sea for hours. Do you just think that it's pretty or...?"

"If I just thought that the ocean was pretty, I'd stare at _you_ much more. You're prettier." Was Ryo's flirtatious remark that he made with a smirk. Shou started blushing insanely at him comment and shyly covered his face. "R-Ryo-kun!!" He whined, "D-don't say things like that!!"

Ryo smirked again and just pat Shou on the head. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." Shou was still feeling shy and his cheeks were still pink but he just shook his head. "Oniisan, seriously!!" He looked up at him cutely, curiosity shining in his eyes. "Why...?"

Ryo was silent for a moment, almost as if he had to think about his answer, to find the right words to say. "It's calming." He finally said, his answer much more simple than he would have made it seem. "The water is beautiful. It relaxes me and I feel like I could think of anything without having any interruptions or disturbances." He gave Shou's shoulder a light squeeze to make it known that his little brother wasn't considered one of the "disturbances".

Shou smiled and then nodded at his answer, completely understanding. When he thought about it, in a sense, Ryo was just like the ocean. It was almost a perfect fit. The water could be so calm and quiet, but at the same time it could be rough and fierce. Shou was the exact opposite of Ryo, and at the same time he also feared the ocean. It just made Shou's analogy of his elder brother fit even more.

Wave after wave continued to crash against the lighthouse.

One wave was particularly large, some of its contents splashing onto the pavement where Shou and Ryo were standing. It caused Shou to jump, slightly as he quickly backed away.

"I dunno..." Shou suddenly said, looking out nervously, almost expecting an even larger wave. "The ocean is pretty and all, but I don't find it calming." His face squinted in fear, "I'm scared of the water...it's so dangerous and..."

Ryo just smiled, "You always hated the water, Shou-chan. Even when you were younger you'd cry if we tried putting you in the pool, even if someone was holding you. You wouldn't even _let_ us teach you how to swim."

Shou smiled slightly, realizing how stupid it sounded to be that afraid. "It's just...I'm so small, I could easily get carried away by the water." He looked down, seeming to be afraid just by talking about it. "The waves go up over my head, they're huge!! I...I don't want to drown. That's my biggest fear...I think that's the worst way to die."

Ryo smiled teasingly, "Really? That's your biggest fear? I had no idea." Shou pouted and half-glared, "Oniisan!" He whined, "Don't make fun of me!!" Ryo chuckled again and pat Shou on the head. "I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you. But Shou-chan..."

Shou tilted his head to the side questioningly as Ryo suddenly knelt down so he was his height. "I know you're afraid of drowning, and that's fine, we all have fears. But...you know I would NEVER let that happen to you, right?" Shou couldn't help but smile at his big brother's words, "Oniisan..." He said quietly, placing his hands on Ryo's chest.

Shou's smile was slowly fading and fear was showing in his delicate face again. "Y-you're not always going to be here to protect me...there will be times that I'll be alone. W-what if something happened to me, then?" Ryo looked concerned when Shou spoke and he held his face, "I'm _always_ going to be here, I told you that. And now...you have your friends too. You'll never be alone, someone will always be there to protect you. And even when I'm _not_ there, I'll be watching over you." He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Shou's face, kissing his forehead. "I will never let you drown."

"O-Oniisan..."

Ryo didn't let Shou say anything else, and leaned down a little more to kiss the smaller bluenette on the forehead. Another large wave splashed its salty water beside them, but Shou barely noticed.

When he was this close to Ryo, he couldn't be afraid. There was complete safety and security in his arms.

Ryo would protect Shou from every crashing wave.

-END-

* * *

A/N: And that's it!! This was getting to be much longer than I intended and I wasn't sure how else to end it. I thought it came out pretty good for my first HAPPY Fluffyshipping fic. Just...very detailed and dramatic. xD; I got carried away Ah well, I hope you guys liked it!! Please read and review!!


End file.
